1888
Category:Years Category:Numbers Category:History Number 1888 = 59 * 2 * 2 * 2 * 2 * 2 Factors = 1,2,4,8,16,32, 59, 118, 236 , 472 , 944 , 1888 Other Bases "Currently, it is the year that, when written in Roman numerals, has the most digits (13). The next year that also has 13 digits is the year 2388. The record will be surpassed as late as 2888, which has 14 digits." 1888 AD https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1888 "1888 was a leap year starting on Sunday of the Gregorian calendar and a leap year starting on Friday of the Julian calendar, the 1888th year of the Common Era (CE) and Anno Domini (AD) designations, the 888th year of the 2nd millennium, the 88th year of the 19th century, and the 9th year of the 1880s decade. As of the start of 1888, the Gregorian calendar was 12 days ahead of the Julian calendar, which remained in localized use until 1923. In Germany, 1888 is known as the Year of the Three Emperors." It was also the year in which "Jack the Ripper" had his killing spree. Events "Year of the Three Emperors" in Germany - "The mnemonic “''drei Achten, drei Kaiser''” (English: "three eights, three emperors") is still used today in Germany by children and adults alike to learn the year in question."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Year_of_the_Three_Emperors https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1888#Events * February 6 – Gillis Bildt becomes Prime Minister of Sweden (1888–1889). * March 11 – The Great Blizzard of 1888 begins along the eastern seaboard of the United States, shutting down commerce and killing more than 400. * March – The International Council of Women is formed, a key event in the international women's movement. * March 13 – De Beers Consolidated Mines Ltd. is founded in Kimberley. * April 6 - The first New Year's Day is observed, of the solar calendar adopted by Siamese King Chulalongkorn, with the 106th anniversary of Bangkok's founding in 1782 as its epoch (reference date). * April 16 – The German Empire annexes the island of Nauru. * June 15 – Wilhelm II becomes German Emperor and King of Prussia; 1888 is the Year of the Three Emperors. * July 2-27 - London matchgirls strike of 1888: About 200 striking workers, mainly teenaged girls, protest outside a newspaper office, when three colleagues are fired from the Bryant and May Match Factory. The story is covered by reporter Annie Besant, and the workers unionise on 27 July 1888. * August 28 – The longest date in Roman numerals (VIII-XXVIII-MDCCCLXXXVIII) occurs. * September 4 – George Eastman registers the trademark Kodak, and receives a patent for his camera, which uses roll film. * September 8 - In a letter accepting renomination as President of the United States, Grover Cleveland declares the Chinese "impossible of assimilation with our people and dangerous to our peace and welfare". * October 9 – The Washington Monument officially opens to the general public, in Washington, D.C. * October 14 - Louis Le Prince films the first motion picture: Roundhay Garden Scene in Roundhay, Leeds, West Yorkshire, England, two seconds and 18 frames in length (followed by his movie Leeds Bridge). * December 23 – During a bout of mental illness (and having quarreled with his friend Paul Gauguin), Dutch painter Vincent van Gogh infamously cuts off the lower part of his own left ear in a brothel, and is removed to the local hospital in Arles. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1888_in_Australia * 27 January – Centennial Park is opened in Sydney. * 30 January – The Presbyterian Church of New South Wales establishes its first school, the Presbyterian Ladies' College, Sydney. * 1 July - "The Dawn: A Journal for Australian Women" first published by Louisa Lawson, in Sydney. * 9 October – Launceston, Tasmania is proclaimed a city. * Premier of New South Wales – Henry Parkes * Angus & Robertson publish their first book, A Crown of Wattle, a collection of poetry by H. Peden Steel Deaths * August 31 – Mary Ann Nichols, first confirmed victim of Jack the Ripper (b. 1845) * 9 October – Anthony Musgrave (born 1828), Governor of South Australia (1873–1877) and Queensland (1883–1888) Births * February 17 – Otto Stern, German physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1969) * August 16 - T. E. Lawrence ("Lawrence of Arabia"), British liaison officer during the Arab Revolt, writer, and academic (d. 1935) * August 20 – Tôn Đức Thắng, 2nd President of Vietnam (d. 1980) https://www.onthisday.com/events/date/1888 Astrology https://www.astro.com/swisseph/ae/1800/ae_1888.pdf Year of the Rat (Earth) Pluto in Cancer, North Node in Leo+North Node in Cancer, Chiron in Gemini+Chiron in Cancer, Neptune in Taurus+Neptune in Gemini, Uranus in Libra, Saturn in Cancer+Saturn in Leo, Jupiter in Scorpio+Jupiter in Sagittarius. References Category:Year of the Rat Category:Earth-Rat Category:Pluto in Cancer Category:NN in Leo Category:NN in Cancer Category:Chiron in Gemini Category:Chiron in Cancer Category:Neptune in Taurus Category:Neptune in Gemini Category:Uranus in Libra Category:Saturn in Cancer Category:Saturn in Leo Category:Jupiter in Scorpio Category:Jupiter in Sagittarius